


Нет звука громче, чем молчание телефона

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Civil War, author is always angry, dat damn phone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк только и делает, что не думает о конверте, спрятанном в сейфе за винтажным постером, который так и не снял со стены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет звука громче, чем молчание телефона

**Author's Note:**

> прошли сутки, я почти перестала злиться, и тогда меня накрыло.  
> кому драббл про ничего?  
> в главных ролях - тим Старк и телефон, пост-Гражданка, спойлеры на третий фильм про Кэпа, само собой.

　　Старк только и делает, что говорит. На бесконечных заседаниях. С Россом. С другим Россом. С бесчисленными госсекретарями.  
　　Старк только делает вид, что слушает. Ничего нового они не говорят, всё по кругу: тонны обвинений, напоминание о тюрьме посреди шторма, теперь пустой, и крошечные уступки, когда того не ожидаешь. Шажок за шажком. Так же медленно, как тянущееся в мастерской время, когда в ушах грохочут гитарные рифы и барабаны войны, а руки невозможно поднять.  
　　  
　　Телефон лежит на столе, он так и не осмелился до него дотронуться с тех пор, как тот выпал из конверта.  
　　Прятать его — никакого толку, всё равно будешь знать, что он где-то есть. Совсем рядом.  
　　Раскладушка... Так похоже на него. Был бы шанс — прислал бы телефон-автомат. Или почтового сокола. Эту птицу было чертовски весело проектировать.  
　　Он мог бы сделать ещё одну такую. Мог бы отследить старую — хотя они обязаны были избавиться от неё, просто на всякий случай. Но он, конечно, не станет этого делать.  
　　  
　　***  
　　Наташа только и делает, что двигается. Она не может спокойно усидеть на месте по правую сторону от Старка — чаще всего ей хочется бросить в очередное скрытое маской доброжелательности лицо то, что под руку попадётся. Ручку. Скрепку. Чашку отличного кофе, если повезёт. Наташа выжимает себя в тренировочном зале. Наташа пытается заговорить со Старком, но тот неохотно раскрывает рот, когда это действительно нужно.  
　　  
　　Однажды за её окном появляется Редвинг. Она гладит чёртову птицу по металлическим крыльям и чувствует, как что-то внутри неё замедляет свой бег. Наташа сжимает в руках записку.  
　　К её удивлению, Старк не задаёт вопросов: ни язвительных, ни горьких, ни безразличных. Если бы она не была уверена в обратном, то подумала бы, что Редвингу удалось проскочить на базу незамеченным.

***  
　　Вижн только и делает, что исчезает.  
　　Но всегда возвращается.  
　　  
　　***  
　　Роуди только и делает, что беспокоится. Он говорит с Тони и за Тони, и чаще всего не показывает вида, что боль никуда не исчезла. Роуди — отличный друг. Старк старается не произносить этого слова слишком часто. Даже не думать о нём.  
　　  
　　***  
　　Питер чего только ни делает. Восхищается. Тараторит без умолку. Давится финиками. Рассказывает о радиоактивном пауке. Есть чему поудивляться.  
　　У Питера железное убеждение, из-за которого он и вышел на улицы. “Чем больше сила, тем больше ответственность”. Питер одновременно наивен и циничен — и как только всё это уживается в современных подростках? Питер умеет говорить и умеет слушать, но слова застревают в горле, и остаётся только тишина. Лучше поговорить о новом самозарядном устройстве для картриджей. О нескольких новых видах паутины. О гранте, конечно, тоже. Чтобы тётя Мэй лишний раз не беспокоилась.  
　　  
***  
　　Старк только и делает, что не думает о конверте, спрятанном в сейфе за винтажным постером, который так и не снял со стены.  
　　  
　　Когда он всё-таки набирает номер — в невыносимой тишине бессонной ночи, после пары глотков виски, когда даже ПЯТНИЦУ не позвать, ведь она рыжая, а с ними всё становится только сложнее — в трубке раздаются короткие гудки, и связь обрывается, так и не начавшись. Это было бы почти иронично, если бы не несколько десятков не самых утешительных сценариев, которые тут же пронеслись в голове.  
　　  
　　Через несколько мучительно долгих минут телефон оживает с другой стороны.  
　　В трубке — тишина, на этот раз живая и готовая вот-вот оборваться.


End file.
